


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by beargirl1393



Series: Hayffie Week [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Effie is driving him crazy, he can't deny that fussing over her pokemon made her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Gotta Catch 'Em All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091864) by [Scolopendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre)



> I didn't know how to insert a picture, so I just added links so you could see the pokemon mentioned.
> 
> Whiskey is a Pidgey, Mahogany is an Eevee, Sapphire is a Vaporeon, Topaz is a Jolteon, Ruby is a Flareon, Ebony is an Umbreon, Rose is an Espeon, Frost is a Glaceon, Emerald is a Leafeon, and Silk is a Sylveon.

[Whiskey ](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pidgey)

[Mahogany](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/eevee)

[Sapphire](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/vaporeon)

[Topaz](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/jolteon)

[Ruby](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/flareon)

[Ebony](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/umbreon)

[Rose](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/espeon)

[Frost](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/glaceon)

[Emerald](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/leafeon)

[Silk](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sylveon)

* * *

Haymitch still didn’t know why he’d agreed to help Effie with this.

When she decided that she wanted to raise Eevee, one for each evolution and one that would remain an Eevee, he didn’t protest. He had the geese and his Pidgey, she was entitled to a pet. What he hadn’t expected was that, once she had managed to evolve them all into their desired forms and trained them enough, Effie decided that she was going to enter the pokemon into competitions.

It started small, of course, with her organizing a contest in Twelve. No one in the District had ever heard of pokemon beauty contests, it was very much a Capitol thing, even after the war, but a few people had been willing to try it. Effie hadn’t actually entered a pokemon then, she had spent her time running around making sure that everything went the way it should and then acted as the judge as there hadn’t been time to train anyone else.

He hadn’t bothered to ask why the judge needed trained, he was just grateful that she let him and Whiskey stay home rather than participate in the insanity.

Once it became a success, however, she apparently decided that organizing and running a contest wasn’t enough, nor was her job at the Justice Building.

Now, she wanted to go back to the Capitol and enter her pokemon in the various types of beauty contests that they had. She made charts to decide which pokemon would do best in what competition, handmade most of the accessories that she planned to use because none of what she found in Twelve was acceptable to her, and even used various berries to make treats for them.

It never failed to amuse him that Effie, who could normally burn water, was able to make pokemon treats without a problem. Granted, it didn’t seem to be that difficult, but it was still amusing.

What was less amusing was being roped into the preparation. He had tried to back out and go handle the packing of Effie’s clothes, since she seemed intent on taking half of her closet with her even though she would only be gone for three days, but after looking at the wrinkles in one of her dresses after he’d folded it, she’d swapped jobs with him.

She would pack her own clothes, while he groomed her herd and fed them their nightly dose of Poffins.

He didn’t understand what all the talk about different types being better at different contests meant, in all honesty, nor did he particularly care. It wasn’t that difficult to feed the pokemon their Poffins, and as for grooming them…

“If you think I’m touching the electric one, the fire one, or the ice one, you’ve got another thing coming, sweetheart,” he called, folding his arms as he watched the pokemon eat their snacks.

“Topaz, Ruby, and Frost won’t hurt you,” Effie called back, unconcerned. “Although Mahogany dislikes grooming sometimes, so you may need to chase her. But Silk will sit perfectly still, she adores the attention.”

“Like mistress, like pokemon?” he said wryly. He didn’t bother picking at the names anymore, she’d stopped listening to him about names somewhere around the time when she named the Umbreon ‘Ebony’ and the Espoen ‘Rose’. That didn’t mean that he didn’t needle her, of course, but he knew that she was so deep in her preparations that she would never hear him.

He looked at the array of grooming tools in front of him, as each pokemon had their own. Even the Eevee, who he refused to call Mahogany, had separate brushes from the rest, and the brushes she used on the evolved forms were all resistant to their various temperatures and types of fur.

It was a mess, and before the war he wouldn’t have even considered humoring her. He would have thrown the brush aside and gone to find himself a drink and let her worry about all of this.

When she had first joined him in Twelve after the war, however, she had been a wreck. Constant nightmares, never leaving his house, jumping at any loud noise…once she started raising the Eevee and training them, she seemed to cope better. She still had nightmares, and she had days where she would barely venture out of her room, but for the most part, her new hobby was helping her.

Distracting her, giving her a purpose…whatever it did, he approved. She was happier, and he wasn’t going to take that away from her, even when she was constantly jabbering about the different between cute and beautiful or whatever else about the contests she decided to talk about that day.

The kids teased him for it, but since Peeta helped Effie with making the treats and Katniss had been roped into helping her groom them more than once, he didn’t think that either of them had a leg to stand on right now.

He thought Chaff would be laughing at him right about now, if his old friend saw him checking the Sylveon’s ribbons because ‘they have to be perfect, Haymitch, or Silk will lose points’. He would have laughed even harder if he’d been here to see Effie fussing over Whiskey, as she had apparently decided to enter him too, as ‘every pokemon should have the experience that least once’.

He knew that he was going to get dragged along with her to the Capitol. He knew that he was going to be forced to help her accessorize and groom all of the pokemon, make sure they all knew their routines or whatever else she did to prepare them. He knew that Katniss and Peeta would never let him hear the end of this as soon as they found out about it.

He didn’t care. Effie’s eyes had lost the vacant look that they had when she was rescued, that she had still had for months after she’d moved into his house. She was healthier, happier, than he had been able to hope that she would be after the war and her torture. If tolerating contests and grooming pokemon were what it cost, he would take it.

Even if he still thought that ‘Mahogany’ was a ridiculous name for an Eevee.

 


End file.
